


how dare you

by faceerasure



Series: shuake week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, idk what to tag this lmao, no beta we die like men, starting shuake week on day four how it dooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceerasure/pseuds/faceerasure
Summary: day 1: firsts/lastseveryone makes mistakes





	how dare you

**Author's Note:**

> stumbles out of closet with light up shoes  
i got new shuake

If he was going to be honest, Goro never would’ve expected to be anything more than an acquaintance to Akira, much less a close friend. Yet here they were, inside Leblanc on a cold winter evening, silence—minus the low rumbling of the coffee grinder—filling the air between them. Both of them were too occupied with their own duties to engage the other in a conversation; Goro with finishing his last minute reports for a case and Akira with washing dishes in the kitchen. Neither had the energy anyhow. 

Somewhere along the line, Goro seemed to have been pacified by the faint smell of coffee travelling through the air and his eyes dazed off into space. Slowly, he drifted off into unconsciousness on top of the wooden counter and his heart pounded slowly, at the same rhythm of his subdued breaths.

Quite some time later, Akira came from out of the kitchen, shaking his hands of water and wiping them on his green apron. 

“Sorry Akechi-kun, I gotta close up shop-”

Akira silenced himself abruptly as soon as he saw the brunettes head on his arms and the gentle rise and fall of his back. Akira stopped for a moment before chuckling low as he walked over to Goro, his eyes gazing at his serene face. He would be lying if he didn’t believe that his friend was gorgeous, much more in this state where he had his guard down. It was refreshing to see after so much of his pleasant do-no-wrong celebrity act.

Next to him, Akira gave Goro a slight nudge to try and wake him. No matter how much he hated to wake the boy in such a state, he needed him to wake up so he could lead him to a more comfortable spot upstairs. Goro didn’t move whatsoever. Another nudge. Nothing. Yet another nudge. An annoyed noise came from the detective. The boy shrugged Akira’s hand off before it seemed to click that he had fallen asleep on a countertop in front of Akira. He snapped his head over to look directly at Akira. The bespectacled boy laughed.

“Good morning.”

Goro sighed and turned his head away, looking down sadly at his crumpled file papers as he collected them all into one stack. 

“... You could’ve said something earlier,” Goro got up from the stool quickly and opened his briefcase to stuff the papers inside. “I’ve over welcomed my stay. I’m terribly sorry, I’ll be on my way now.”

“Wait.”

Goro was shocked into place at Akira’s response, turning around to look at what the hold up was. Moments later, he became even more shocked when he felt the slightest press of warm lips on his own. Goro couldn’t help but blink rapidly, his face reddening. Never, _ ever_, did he expect this to be the way his first kiss would occur. It was probably the suddenness of how quickly he melted into the touch that truly shocked him like a gazelle in headlights. However, Akira didn’t seem to think much of it, so Goro didn’t either. A hand snaked itself to the nape of his neck, gently pulling him in more and tangling its fingers in Goro's soft brown hair.

It only lasted a few seconds before Goro awoke to how bad this was. He pushed Akira away, not watching the other stumble back, his glare on the floor in front of the dark-haired boy. Goro had fallen for it. He enjoyed it. He was _ seething._

“Akechi-”

“How dare you,” was all Goro whispered before walking out of the cafe, not even thinking about how he now would have to walk halfway across Shibuya in the frigid weather to reach his apartment. 


End file.
